


Invidia

by Lyansi



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyansi/pseuds/Lyansi
Summary: |Invidia |\ in-ˈwi-dē-ˌä  \From invidus (“envious”), from invideō (“envy, grudge”).Kikyou was never given the chance to live fully as a human woman. She was trained to protect others as a priestess until her untimely end. Even in death, she was bound to live on the souls of others, endlessly. She was never an ordinary woman, no matter how much she longed to be one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932457
Kudos: 6
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Invidia

[ ](https://lyansi.tumblr.com/post/629971599366455296/invidia-in-%CB%88wi-d%C4%93-%CB%8C%C3%A4-from-invidus)

Artwork by [Lyansi](https://lyansi.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
